


絕地指令

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ※ 朔間零x天祥院英智※ 特殊AU背景，全球毒梟二把手x某教國地下領袖
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 朔間零x天祥院英智  
> ※ 特殊AU背景，全球毒梟二把手x某教國地下領袖

* * *  
深夜時分，港口附近海水滲進了空氣中與鐵鏽發出了刺鼻的味道，附近全都是還露出鋼筋水泥，建設到一半的商業大樓，海風微微吹起沒有乖乖綁在後頭，遺落在頰側桀傲不遜的髮絲，一雙紅眸隔著狙擊鏡緊盯著隔幣大樓的某一層樓。他們早早就得到了消息，「那個人」會在這裡與該國的大頭碰面交貨，說起來這裡有更多更安全的點，但朔間零僅只靠著一個直覺，他覺得「他」就是會選在這麼明目張膽的地方。  
  
『……Boss，對頭出現。』  
『走進Y棟了。』  
『目標出現，他走進了C樓，我去確認。』  
『回報更正，那是替身，重複，是替身。』  
『那個傢伙出現了。』  
  
朔間零沒有回覆所有的訊息，只是聽著耳朵裡傳來的資訊，然後將狙擊鏡卡回狙擊槍上架好，咬著下唇對準著即將在某個方位出現的人，很快地一身白色的西裝，穿著打扮就像是王子般的金髮青年帶帶著兩個保鑣出現，一臉淺淺的微笑，就像是一名來自天上的天使，可惜的是這天使卻是傳聞中令人聞風喪膽，做軍火生意屠戮不少第三世界村莊的恐怖傢伙。  
天祥院英智──某教國的地下領袖，全世界排名第三的軍火商。  
  
『正在攔截訊息。』  
  
天祥院英智一邊與對方在談判，一邊突然轉頭直直的看向了這邊，可以說是幾乎是完全對視。朔間零的瞳孔急速的縮小，他們之間的距離有一段，再怎麼樣那個角度也絕對看不到自己架設狙擊槍的點，這裡應該完全是個死角……然而，朔間零看到了天祥院英智的嘴巴動了動。  
  
『……左上……有……人……』  
『操，老大你的位置暴露了！』  
  
朔間零立刻毫不猶豫的扣下了板機，然而對方也同時移動自己的身軀，避開了狙擊槍可以看到的位置，只死了交易的對頭與兩個保鑣。  
  
「吾輩要進去。」  
『嘿，別衝動，等等！』  
『Ray！』  
  
朔間零蹲下身體，把備用的槍拉開保栓，立刻開始在支架中快速的移動，打算近距離的去擊殺天祥院英智，他連跳了好幾個支架與鐵鍊，在上空出現直升機的聲音逼迫下，臨危不亂的盪進了天祥院英智躲進的大樓內部，還只有骨架的大樓並不適合躲藏，朔間零腦裡轉動起了自己已經背好的透視圖，開始追蹤天祥院英智的行蹤。  
  
「喂，天祥院，吾輩知道你在這一層。」朔間零從隱蔽物後走了出來，看上去似乎很不經意，但每一個區域可以攻擊的位置都在他的視線範圍內，「出來，像個男人。」  
「……噗嗤，你很有趣，是叫零吧，嗯，朔間、零。」  
  
光看他的外貌還有姿態，你完全想像不到這個男人，居然有著這麼清甜的聲音。一點都不像是個手心滿布鮮血的人能夠發出的，純潔無瑕，如同你童年吃到的第一顆糖，就像是天籟般的聲音。然後朔間零聽到了板機的聲音，就在他跨出一步的瞬間，天祥院英智從一個地圖上沒有柱子邊舉著槍走了出來。  
  
「抓到你了。」  
「……唔，吾輩覺得是彼此彼此啊。」朔間零看了一眼，天祥院英智如同資料上一樣，是左手持槍。  
  
兩個人的槍同時指著彼此，各自的人馬都在趕來的途中，也就是說，如果他們想要做掉對方，這也是最後的機會。所以首先，要奪得先機。  
  
「你的槍是，WSP302。」天祥院英智笑了笑說著，「看來你是個溫柔的傢伙。」  
「喔？吾輩怎麼不知道殺人的工具還能區分持有者的性格。」朔間零歪著頭回應著對方。「那麼你的槍，是代表著選擇這把槍的你，是怎樣的性格？說說看。」  
「這個嘛……」  
  
就在這對話的停頓一刻，兩個人同時出了手，而為了閃避彼此的子彈，他們在開槍的瞬間也瞬間移動了身形，朔間零不像一般的右手持槍者的躲避方向，直接微微靠向了天祥院英智的持槍側直衝而上，而天祥院英智則是被他這突然的行動，判斷自己近身格鬥不是朔間零的對手，於是一邊側著身體後腿，一邊手腕瞬間柔軟的平舉，技續發出子彈改變朔間零逼上前的行徑軌道，然後趁著對方不得不閃避的瞬間，自己也躲到了另一個柱子的後面。  
  
「天祥院，教國不是無軍武政策嘛，你的用槍技術倒是不賴嘛。吾輩家的小朋友都該向你學習喏。」  
「哈哈，呼、槍這種東西啊，意外的只要知道使用方法之後，即便是八歲的小朋友都能玩得很順呢。」  
「……分勝負了，天祥院。」  
「哈哈，感覺真有點感傷呢。」  
  
只見朔間零預算對方手裡的手槍最多只剩一發，就算要正面硬吃一記，也能拿下那個狡詐的軍火商，他竄出了身形，然後預測對方逃走的方向射出了子彈，但，那只是一件白色的西裝外套，而天祥院英智居然正面將槍抵在他的腦袋上。  
  
「嘖，狡猾的傢伙。」  
「對於、呼呼你這樣的狙擊高手，不狡猾點怎麼行呢。」  
「小少爺，不過這樣小小的來回，你已經在喘了啊。」  
「當然，可從來沒有人把我逼到這個地步，真的是這一生最狼狽的一次了。」天祥院英智那一雙藍瞳閃爍著冰冷的光芒，「我希望是最後一次，再見了，朔間……零。」  
  
只見天祥院英智要扣下板機的那一刻，朔間零硬是往後讓子彈在他的額頭上擦過，他伸手把瞪大眼的天祥院英智拉在地上，兩個人的槍都沒子彈了，只能扭打在地上，明明是朔間零的力量更勝一籌，但天祥院英智的體術就像是沒有骨頭般硬是都躲過了他致命的一記，而天祥院英智的拳頭與手刀全都點在要害上，讓他一時間手居然抓不住這個瘦弱的青年。  
  
「別想跑！」  
  
最終他單手掐住了天祥院英智的脖頸，而天祥院英智要插他眼珠的手指硬是被擋了下來，朔間零想著，這青年留著就是個禍害，非得在今天解決掉不可。  
  
「真、可惜……」  
  
朔間零的耳朵敏銳地捕捉到扣板機的聲音，硬是只能放開了手。從天祥院英智的身上滾去遮蔽處，而同時伏見弓弦也射出了好幾發的子彈，在地上動也不動的天祥院英智，在朔間零直接跳出了大樓與接應者離開的瞬間，才翻過身咳起來。  
  
「咳咳咳、太慢了，伏見。」  
「請您不要太為難我，要清掉這麼多伏兵又不帶日日樹先生，這已經是最快的速度了。」伏見弓弦伸出手將天祥院英智拉起來。  
「走吧。」天祥院英智腳力虛浮的走了幾步，然後直接倒在了伏見的背上，笑了笑說，「該去跟其他人會合了。」  
  
  
  
* * *  
轉開了水龍頭，水花從蓮蓬頭撒了下來，清澈的水瞬間染滿了鮮紅色的血液，朔間零直接撕開自己的背心，讓被天祥院英智的子彈跟手刀弄出來，黏在背心上的乾涸血液被朔間零咬著牙硬是扯了下來，然後上半身的幾個筋肉點上都留下來企圖要讓自己脫臼的擊打瘀痕，朔間零忍不住倒抽了口氣。想起了那人從頭至尾的淺笑，朔間零望了一下自己的下半身。  
  
「命都要丟了，還興奮。」朔間零忍不住笑了出來，「真是浪費了那張天使的臉，骨子裡徹徹底底就是個魔鬼啊。」  
  
朔間零一邊洗澡一邊簡單消毒上藥，順便也解決了自己下半身的需求，然後出來時，桌上的筆電閃了好陣子的提示音了，他一邊把繃帶纏緊了些，一邊點開看來自加密檔案的訊息。  
  
「呼，之後就暫時別跟那個瘋子撞上吧。」朔間零咬著吸管吸著冰果汁，「反正吾輩的目標也不是他。」  
  
──德培拉‧伏斯肯。南半球最大毒梟，斐璃王室私生子，是斐璃實質的掌權者。  
  
朔間零直接拉到了最新的資訊，他花了快要七年的時間，才以一個合適的狀態正式的取代德培拉心腹的位置，但他的最終目的，是要得到德培拉的整個供給線的確切名單，以及各項門路。現在他就離那個目標，只有一扇門的距離了，誰都別想阻撓他。  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

* * *  
02.

天祥院英智醒來的時候，人是在醫院裡頭的，熟悉的消毒水還有藥的氣味，聞著就讓人不是很想活著，但是不行啊，他還有事情要做⋯⋯天祥院英智深深的吸了口氣，冰涼的空氣在胸腔裡翻滾，而深呼吸這個動作就稍微拉扯到了被朔間零毆打的瘀青處，只見他抬起手，手臂上還有著曾被壓制的痕跡。

「唉⋯⋯」

Ray，朔間零。這個男人打從自己在資料上那堆照片裡看到他的時候，就看見了那突破平面照片暴起的荷爾蒙，是個會讓人類瘋狂的雄性生物，看到他的資料上顯示著男女不拘也是很正常，這樣的生物怎麼可能被某個人綁住，這就是個危險份子。  
天祥院英智冷著一雙藍眸試圖將那個人的臉跟資料，暫時性的在腦裡被封存起來，他伸手把放在櫃子裡的筆電拿了出來。將他掛在脖頸上的十字架項鍊放在了感應處，在掃描了他的臉部之後，輕巧的筆電才解鎖。

「嘿，『Emperor』，怎麼突然上線了？不是聽說你傷得有點重？」

螢幕那頭被連上匿名者暱稱是「Jupiter」，他的聲音經過了好幾層的變聲處理，每一次出現聲音都不一樣，反正也追查不到，又是方便的合作夥伴，單單只是聲音天祥院英智已經習慣了。

「⋯⋯沒事，皮外傷。」  
「好喔，不要太勉強。」  
「言歸正傳，跟計劃的一樣，現在伏斯肯已經盯上我了。」

天祥院英智坐在床上，腰跟背都不是很舒服，但是他不習慣在與人交談時更換姿勢，即便對方看不到自己。一定程度可以顯示出天祥院英智的身分不一般，事實上在他的公開身分裡，他倒是不躲不藏的開放了自己曾經是著名教國的領袖身分，但在這個世界上，多的是黑白兩道通吃的「自營組織」，反倒沒什麼可奇怪的了。

「啊哈哈哈⋯⋯居然聯繫了Ray來伏擊你，沒想到他這麼重視你，想必是你之前給伏斯肯的震撼，讓他真的威脅性太大了吧。」Jupiter那頭似乎有些尷尬的笑了笑，「既然包括Ray，都沒辦法一口氣拿下你，那麼他應該會在近期內向你拋出橄欖枝。」  
「嗯哼⋯⋯」  
「──這邊的內應也會盡力去促成這件事的。」  
「好。」

通訊結束之後，天祥院英智伸手按壓了手裡的按鈕，讓止痛的藥劑順著注入體內，一開始帶了一點痠痛，後面就感覺麻麻的，藥效慢慢壓下了那身體上的疼痛感。

* * *  
「開什麼玩笑！」

大神晃牙的吼聲就像是要把屋頂直接震開般炸裂而出，而四周的幾人顯然已經料到了他的反應，全都退開了幾步，或是乾脆捂上了耳朵。

「好了好了，冷靜點。」  
「這根本就是耍人啊。我們才剛暗殺過對方，馬上就要跟人談合作。那個私生子想幹什麼！」  
「⋯⋯這是不是表示伏斯肯對我們有什麼意見？」

乙狩阿多尼斯此話一出口，所有人都看向看起來並沒有很在乎這個消息的朔間零，被所有視線集中的朔間零因為昨天才出了個強度頗大的任務，這個時間顯然還很想睡，打了個大大的呵欠。

「雖然我現在被稱作伏斯肯的心腹，但事實上我們也不過是跟他合作的人。他忌憚我們也是正常的，想要找個我們暗殺不了的勢力制衡也是很自然的事⋯⋯哈啊——」  
「那我們現在怎麼辦？」大神晃牙忍住想要衝過去搖醒朔間零的打算問著，「喂！」  
「這有什麼好問的⋯⋯」羽風薰笑了笑看著大神晃牙一眼，然後收起手機準備離開，「陪演這齣蹩腳戲啊。」

朔間零忍不住嘆了口氣，他是不是才打從心底希望過不要再碰上那個作風狠戾的「天使」了，沒想到這麼快，就又要碰面了呢。

「Ray，你怎麼一點也沒情緒啊。」乙狩阿多尼斯看著朔間零的臉，然後接著說，「不如說，好像有點興奮？」  
「啊，在你眼裡看起來吾輩是這樣嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「是這樣啊。」朔間零不自覺的嘆了口氣，伸手把自己的臉稍微遮了一些。

* * *  
熱帶島嶼上像是度假中心般廣大的樓建築，配備著超大的泳池以及宴會中心，若不是身邊跟著這麼多保鑣，還有仔細一看，幾乎所有裝飾用的熱帶棕梠樹旁幾乎都站著一個武裝警衛，更別提從小型機場到目的地的路上都配有哨崗，這等特殊狀態的護衛程度真是不得了。

「……真是怕死的小老鼠啊。」天祥院英智忍不住喃喃自語的評語著。  
「英智大人？」  
「不，我沒事的。」  
「那就好。」

天祥院英智今天是受到了伏斯肯的邀請，來到這個龍潭虎穴的，當然自己不會毫無準備，就是算準了伏斯肯只敢暗殺自己，不敢光明正大的在邀請之後圍殺教國現在明面上的代理掌權者，畢竟要是真這麼做，可能會引起世界各地的教徒群情激憤，與世界為敵還是比較可怕的。他身邊帶著姬宮桃李也是這個原因，雖然因此被伏見弓弦那個護主狂魔來來回回的用眼刀殺死好多回了。

「英智大人才剛從醫院出來就要處理這麼多的事，真是辛苦。」  
「謝謝你啊，可愛的桃李。」

天祥院英智看著身穿著教國服飾的姬宮桃李摸了摸他的頭，隨即感受到新的一記眼刀忍不住暗暗的想著：真可怕啊。

「喔喔，這不是教國的天祥院主教以及姬宮主祭。」伏斯肯的聲音低沉富有磁性，長相更是可比明星，即使戴著掛著相對寬版的金飾也看起來很有型，「歡迎我的度假小島。」  
「伏斯肯先生，感謝您的邀請。」  
「不勝惶恐。」姬宮桃李壓下了對眼前人物的莫名的畏懼以及厭惡感，勾出了一個得體的微笑。  
「噗嗤。」  
「喂，晃牙，你收斂點。」一旁的紫髮褐膚的青年拉了拉旁邊灰髮的男人。

天祥院英智的神色不變，沒有分出一點視線給跟在伏斯肯身邊的人物，眼神就像是把那幾個人，直接當成了伏斯肯的保鑣，或是某個不重要的小角色。對於這個情況，伏斯肯不懷好意的笑了笑。

「喔對了，讓我來介紹，這是如同我的手足般的心腹──朔間零，以及他的部下。」  
「朔間先生……啊啊，是個有名的人呢。」  
「承蒙知曉。」  
「Ray，這幾天在島上要幫我好好照顧主角閣下，畢竟是我們未來重要的合作對象嘛。」  
「不勝惶恐，這邊才是有很多不懂，以後要麻煩朔間先生了。」  
「哪裡，以後還請天祥院主教，多多指教。」

他們伸出手握了握，但那微笑之下，有眼睛的人都能感覺到兩個人之間的劍拔怒張，伏斯肯看效果達到了，拍了拍朔間零的肩膀，這才請兩派人馬跟著他一起走進眼前這個唯一有三層樓，看起來特別氣派泳池的屋子裡。  
天祥院英智是代表教國，來跟伏斯肯談論教國目前擁有的與多個國家以及十幾個港口的通商合作，說是合作其實也就是伏斯肯的「貨物」想要藉由教國擁有的各種豁免以及特權搭上通路。教國不是沒有伏斯肯的眼線，但要能搭上通路，就必須要有做為教國樞紐的天祥院家族同意才行──簡單來說，必須先給眼前這個看起來笑的柔弱如天使般，實際上怎麼暗殺都殺不死的鐵腕足夠好處才行。

「──具體條件已經由律師先一步傳給了伏斯肯先生。」天祥院英智優雅的端起了眼前的紅茶，酌飲了感受那溫潤的茶水在口腔的感覺，至於姬宮桃李，是暫且被留在了前廳的會客室。「好茶。」  
「哈哈，您喜歡真是太好了。」伏斯肯看了看律師整理出來的重點，額頭的青筋忍不住為這獅子大開口的傢伙跳了跳，「那我們這邊準備一下，等假期結束之後，就前往中立國簽屬合約。」  
「好的。合作愉快，伏斯肯先生。」  
「合作愉快，天祥院主教。」

* * *  
被園區的小車送到了渡假園區的貴賓小屋，天祥院英智因為需要特殊的醫療設備，所以與姬宮桃李的小屋隔了一點距離，一定程度也是確保如果有人想動手，不會一口氣一網打盡，然而這個安排也方便了──意外的來訪者。  
拿著狙擊鏡的狙擊手看著拉上了窗簾卻依然漆黑的小屋，外頭站著天祥院英智帶來的保鑣，然而裡頭的天祥院英智卻被人壓在了門旁的牆壁上吻著。

「唔、唔唔──」

天祥院英智的口腔被硬是舔了一遍，舌尖被吸又被咬，交纏的氣息並不讓人噁心，反而帶了一點難以言喻的讓頭皮發麻的刺激感。

「你還真是……大膽。」天祥院英智用力的推開了一點距離說著，「Ray，或許應該說，朔間零？」  
「吾輩才真的是被你嚇了一跳，居然會收到你給的房卡。」朔間零毫不浪費時間，單手就解開了天祥院英智的褲子，「真的是太令人驚喜了。」  
「你就不擔心我是想引你來送死的？」  
「你殺的死我，就試試。」  
「嘖，老狐狸。」

朔間零與天祥院英智又吻在了一起，天祥院英智空著的雙手，自己解開了稍嫌繁複的教國衣著，然後從袖子裡抽出了一份潤滑液，然後在朔間零的耳邊，輕輕說著自己才從醫院的檢查裡出來，後面處理的乾乾淨淨。簡單粗暴地說，就是他做好了準備，隨時可以。  
朔間零不算是個粗暴的床伴，但如果你的對象都說到這樣了，他也就順勢擠出了大量的潤滑液，把自己早已勃起的性器狠狠的抹上了厚厚一層，然後抵到了那顯然還是很緊的密處，很緊，很柔軟，並且很熱──

「你這是想把吾輩給融化在你身體裡嗎？這麼熱，嗯哼？」  
「我、試試。」

在朔間零那抽插的攻勢之下，天祥院英智回話也顯得斷斷續續，沒那麼有氣勢了。反而給人一種極端柔軟而好搓揉的錯覺，彷彿在你身下的被你征服著的，不是那個殺伐狠戾的教國地下領袖，只是你好說話的小情人。天祥院英智在性事中與平時差別極大，青澀而溫順，但對於親暱卻很主動，會主動貼上朔間零的唇，在他動的過於激烈時，還會癱軟在朔間零的懷抱之中。

「你，該不會是……第一次？」

在喘息中射出的朔間零回味了這一連串的美味過程之中，驀然回過神，才驚覺這個把自己約上床的傢伙，顯然是一點經驗也沒有才會出現的反應。天祥院英智那些被動與溫順，更準確地來說，是因為沒有想到自己會怎麼做，所以乾脆任自己肆無忌憚的亂來。

「感覺，不好嗎？」天祥院英智一邊喘氣，一邊笑著說道。  
「不，如果知道你是第一次──吾輩會再稍微溫柔一點，對待新手的方式。」  
「這個，就不必了。」天祥院英智湊上了朔間零的耳邊，帶著一點勾引人的氣音說著，「我覺得這樣很棒，你的大東西插的我很爽。」

果不其然，還在自己身體裡的東西瞬間就搔動了起來。天祥院英智帶著他平常說話時那股不可質疑的聲音，雙手扯著朔間零的頭髮，對他這樣說著。

「我還要。」


End file.
